


We're Moving Forward

by GlitterDwarf



Category: School of Rock
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterDwarf/pseuds/GlitterDwarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not just a river in Egypt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Moving Forward

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Accidentally, On Purpose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/268325) by [GlitterDwarf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterDwarf/pseuds/GlitterDwarf). 



Zack liked Billy. A lot. Well, he didn't want to hang out with him all the time because Billy was pretty annoying most of the time, and there was only so much flamboyancy Zack could handle before he wanted to punch his hole in the wall. It wasn't the fact that Billy was gay, because if Zack was going to be truthful he himself was at least partially homosexual, but it was that he couldn't stand how effeminate Billy was because not every gay guy was like that, right?

But Billy always seemed happy enough and Zack knew in his heart the boy wasn't being fake, just himself, so he tolerated Billy and sometimes even enjoyed talking to him. 

Until Billy debuted his fashion line to the band members and said how he wanted them to be models, and Zack felt a line of friendship and toleration had been crossed. In fact, Billy had crossed the line so much he might as well had been in Argentina. And Norway. At the same time. 

And then Zack realized that made no sense and he shut his mind up. 

“It’s simple and fabulous and I spent hours distressing the jeans to perfection so all you bitches had better love it to fucking death,” Billy had said, eyebrows furrowed as he shook the jeans in the direction of Zack, who was blushing out of a mixture of embarrassment and anger. 

“I can't be in a fashion show!” Zack screamed into his phone later on as he drove home in his new car, a 1987 Honda Accord. He thought it would be appropriately ironic that, while he could afford a new one, he got an old car that needed repairs every other month, which was mostly to make his parents angry. Also, he thought that he fit with the car: they were both slightly bruised, slightly off-beat, just different enough to be appreciated as “cool” by the right people. At least, this was been his thought process when he got the car. 

“Why not?” Freddy had asked. Zack knew the other boy had to have been home already, because he heard bedsprings wheeze after this question. 

“Like I could pull it off, shit,” Zack said, his voice quieter but angrier. Just talking about it made his blood boil. 

“Dude, you're being a fucking asshole. You need to fucking relax and have fun with it,” Freddy sighed, and Zack knew he was exasperated. 

“Whatever,” Zack said, and silence filled the car and his ear, the buzz and crackling of his piss-poor reception seeming to mock him. “Talk to you tomorrow.” 

“Yeah.” 

\--

  
One day Zack woke up almost-normally. He was in his own bed and, like usual, he had morning wood, which was something he always found easy to get rid of. Except that it wasn't completely normal, because his best friend in the whole world was laying next to him. Naked. Naked and very good-looking, and that scared Zack. 

Before anything had a chance to register in his mind, Freddy began to stir, body shaking with a particularly large morning yawn. Zack stayed petrified, just laying there and watching Freddy wake up. When the other boy's eyes opened they immediately half-closed again in a sleepy smile, speaking volumes of things that Zack didn't really want to hear. 

“Hey, baby,” Freddy said. And there was his hand, cupping Zack's face, and there were his lips, moving softly against Zack's, and there was his leg, wrapped around Zack's waist, and there was his own morning wood, hard and insistent against Zack's own, and Zack couldn't do anything but lie there, scared and worried. 

Freddy noticed and pulled back, eyes searching Zack's for some notice or explanation. 

“You don't remember,” he finally whispered, slowly uncurling himself from Zack. He just stared back, biting his lip. 

“I can't do this, Freddy,” he said, voice cracking. Freddy just stared, his eyes narrowing slightly, but enough to make Zack die a little inside. 

So to mourn his own loss, Zack just got up, went to his bathroom and got into the shower, trying to wash away the gay inside of him. 

\--

  
“And Zack gets Eleni,” Billy's voice drawled, pointing to both of them at once, one with his pointer finger and one with his pinky. Zack looked over at the bleach-blond girl who was smiling shyly at him and blushed a little, the cat-calls from both girls and boys starting. It was common knowledge that Eleni was Fucking Hot, even hotter than Katie, who was hotter than a hot thing, and he knew that he was the luckiest boy in the room. 

“Won't they just be fucking hot together?” Billy squealed, cupping Zack's chin between two of his fingers and squeezing. Zack rolled his eyes and flipped Billy off, who just grinned and patted his cheek. 

“You'll thank me later,” he said as he walked off, shaking his ass in a new direction. 

They met up in a few minutes after Billy told everybody to pair off so he could give them their final clothing, Zack somewhat embarrassed and Eleni somewhat demure. 

“So,” Zack said after a few seconds, summoning up his best lady-killer feelings and nodding his head in the direction of Billy. “How do you feel about all of this?” 

Eleni shrugged, her obviously carefully done hair flopping carelessly to the side. “I like it. I always wanted to be a model, but I'm, like, too short for it, you know? Not like Katie. God, I'd kill to be that tall, you know?” 

Zack nodded, even though he didn't really know. “Yeah, you're hot like a model.” 

She smiled a bit at this and, if he didn't know any better, it seemed like she was closer. 

“So how do you like it?” she asked, moving her head to the side in a way that he guessed helped her look at his better. 

“Eh. I don't know. I kind of hate it. Not my thing,” Zack said, shrugging his shoulders and “accidentally” brushing her arm as he reached up to move some of his hair out of his face. 

“What are you talking about? You look really, really hot out there,” she said, her face flushing slightly in a way that Zack found insanely cute. 

“Hey, wanna go do something after this?” he asked, smile playing on his lips. 

And it was almost worth it, he decided, when he saw the look on Freddy's face as he walked out of the room with Eleni on his arm. 

“Let's go to my place.” 

 

\--

Zack's phone rang a few days later, flashing FREDDY in bright letters. He sighed, paused and clicked to accept the call. The other boy (his best friend, still?) had been ignoring him for the past few days at school and rehearsal, which was annoying but maybe understandable. 

“Hey,” Zack said, leaning back in his computer chair and staring at his ceiling, the poster of a blonde, nameless Playboy model meeting his eyes, her tits ready for his eyes to leer at. 

“Hey,” Freddy said, voice obviously trying too hard to be nonchalant. “So I was online and I saw this shirt that I thought you would like so I got it for your birthday.” 

“My birthday isn't for, like, five months,” Zack said, eyes moving to look at the model's legs. 

“Yeah, but you know.” He paused and coughed, the sound slightly staticy from the phone. “Did you go out with Eleni?” 

Zack paused, the model's stomach taunting him. 

“Yeah,” he said, looking at her bellybutton. 

“Did you fuck her?” 

Zack paused again, looking at the model's cunt and remembering the feeling of sliding into Eleni's, the little whimpers she made, her smooth legs rubbing against his. 

“Yeah,” he said, the model's belly button smiling at him. 

Freddy paused after this as well, and Zack could hear his breathing. He then heard another cough, and when he spoke his voice was too-bright. 

“I bet she was good, huh?” 

Zack tried to laugh, but it came out all wrong, and he tried not to wonder why because he already knew. 

“Fuck yeah.” 

It wasn't until awhile later when they had hung up that Zack looked at the model's face. 

\--

“Stop moving,” Freddy said quietly as he moved his fingers across Zack's closed eyelids to smudge the eyeliner. He could feel the makeup, so foreign and odd-feeling, smear across his face like some dark mark. Like _the_ Dark Mark from those Harry Potter movies, or the Black Spot from Muppet Treasure Island, or something bad. 

“This is so fucking stupid,” Zack mumbled as he scratched at his knee. The fabric was high-end, something he had never worn despite his parent's money, and it made him uncomfortable. Yeah, it fit him perfectly and made his ass look nice, but it was hell to get into and, even more so, changing in the same room as Freddy was enough to make his entire skin break out in a rash. 

“Stop fluttering your eyes,” the other boy said. His face was so close that the breath from his mouth was hitting Zack's and making his lips part. He didn't want to kiss Freddy because that was so, so bad but, Jesus, Freddy made him _want_. A _lot_. 

Which made him reach up and push Freddy's hand away, suddenly aware of how he was sitting on the small ledge in front of the mirror, completely vulnerable. 

“I can do the rest myself,” Zack whispered, looking away from Freddy quickly and grabbing at the eyeliner and white lip gloss. 

“Zack,” Freddy began, his voice sad and serious and obviously going towards the bad place that Zack tried to keep their conversations out of. 

“Shut up, Freddy,” he muttered as he started to unscrew the lip gloss and apply it to his lips. 

“Look,” Freddy said, almost shouted, catching Zack off-guard. He looked up into Freddy's eyes, rimmed with dark Kohl eyeliner, the light catching off of the Vaseline Billy had smeared his face with, making him look both weird and so, so good at the same time. “You need to stop shitting around and tell me, Zack. Do you fucking want me or _not_?” 

Zack opened his mouth, planning on going to safe route and declining, losing his friendship but staying safe, but instead his mouth choked out a “ _fuck_ , Freddy.” And before he knew it, he was pushed up against the small, flat, dirty mirror and Freddy was clutching at Zack's shoulders, obviously holding him hard enough to bruise. The lip gloss and saliva mixing on Zack's lips made him feel like he was kissing a girl, except it was kind of obvious that he wasn't because girls didn't kiss like this, not unless they were seriously drunk and, you know, _a boy_. Zack whimpered into Freddy's mouth and pulled at the pants, ripping one of the belt loops he was sure Billy had agonized over for an hour. 

He opened his eyes out of curiosity and almost jumped in surprise when he saw Freddy looking right back at him, eyes intense and serious. And then a tongue slipped over Zack's bottom lip, drawing it into Freddy's mouth to be sucked on, leaving Zack with nothing left to do but whimper helplessly, his erection buckling against Freddy's. 

Zack wrapped his legs around Freddy's waist and tried to pull him in closer, moving their bodies and their erections close enough to touch. 

“We should take the pants off. So we don't ruin them,” Zack whispered as Freddy's tongue started making a trail down his throat. 

“Right,” he said, pushing his pants down with one hand before moving to help Zack out of his. After a bit of struggling they were in their underwear again, beautifully designer clothes across the floor and gathering fashionable wrinkles. 

Their mouths reconnected and slid, so slick and very right, as Zack reached into Freddy's boxers, completely and hopelessly sober. Freddy groaned and buried his head in Zack's shoulder, fingers grasping on tightly to the dark haired boy's thighs. 

“Shit, Zack, you'll kill me one of these days.” 

 

\--

  
The lights that bedazzled the building's fa _ça_ de were completely nonexistent in the back. One lone streetlight illuminated the area from the distant street, like some beacon of hope or of the future or some dumb shit like that. 

“Sorry,” Zack mumbled, not even able to look Eleni in the eye. “I know I used you and I'm sorry.” 

He felt rather than saw her hand come up to slap him across the face. When he did look all he could focus on were the shining trails down her cheeks, seeming to glow in the dim light. 

“I expected more from you,” she screamed as she ran off, designer high heels clacking away in the distance. He just stood there, sad and remoreseful, trying to plan how to make it up to her, when he saw the obviously-Freddy shadow walk out and start going to his car. 

“Hey,” Zack called out weakly. The shadow stopped and turned around, and Zack could have sworn he saw relief pass over the shadow, except he could barely see anything. 

“Hey,” Freddy called back, trotting over to the boy. He looked like he was about to hug him or kiss him or something but he was holding back, hands in his pockets. 

“I'm ready to talk,” the dark haired boy said, voice almost too-loud in the dark. Freddy just nodded and licked his lips in anticipation, obviously waiting for Zack to say something. “I like you. A lot. And I don't know if that makes me gay or not but all I know is that I think you're hot and funny and good to me and, _shit_ Freddy, I broke up with _Eleni Roberts_ for you.” 

This last sentence made Freddy laugh, whole body shaking in a way that made Zack's heart smile. 

“Let's get out of here,” he whispered, reaching out and grabbing Zack's arm. 

“So I was thinking of getting some hot chocolate,” Summer's voice said as her voice carried over into the alley where Zack and Freddy were. The two looked at each other and paused, grinning and listening in, wondering who she was flirting with. 

“Can I kiss you?” Lawrence's voice was sudden and unexpected, and Zack had to bite his own lip and cover Freddy's mouth to keep from spoiling their moment. 

“Yeah,” was the answer. And then there were kissing sounds, and Zack and Freddy quickly hid from sight to make sure that they weren't noticed. 

“That's so funny,” Zack whispered into Freddy's neck, trying hard not to laugh. 

“Not as funny as your _face_ ,” Freddy answered, grinning into Zack's hair. The two shook with laughter, holding each other close on the cold asphalt, both smelling of sweat and lip gloss and girls. 

And so when they kissed it was so cliché Zack refused to describe it.


End file.
